Like a cat
by loritakitochan
Summary: Shigure's wish will change the family forever...for the better?
1. I tawt I taw a puddy tat

Like cat

It was a sweltering day.  
The Japanese summer was suppressive , humid and harsh, and what better way than to spend a day like that with a very pissed-off Akito?  
Shigure, who had melted despite his fresh yukata, asked to himself if he were a masochist. He was kept asking himself this question every two minutes already, every time Akito paused to take a breath.  
"...Disgusting...how everybody is so fond for this ugly… "  
Shigure couldn't take it anymore. Sure, he was in love with Akito, but he couldn't hide the fact that the girl was also hateful!  
"...Hatori...stupid...medicine..." And when she did start cursing, she was unstoppable.  
Sometimes, Shigure would try to concentrate himself with her beautiful face, her gracious body, which was hidden in her men's kimono…  
Today was one of these days.  
Akito was talking, but in Shigure's mind, there was an adult film playing called "Shigure, the Dominator, and Akito, the Hot Nurse". But even this little moment of pleasure was interrupted from Aki.  
"...the cat...monster...horrible..."  
Shigure lowered his gaze, annoyed. _I wish that, for just one time, Akito would_ _understand what it's like to be the 'cat'._  
Suddenly, silence.  
Shigure, surprised, looked over to Akito. She seemed somehow strange. She fell to her knees and...  
"Mew."  
..._Mew_?!  
"Akito…? What the hell is going on?" Shigure asked, alarmed.  
"Mew."  
Akito came close to the author and laid herself across his legs.  
"Akito what are you doing? Are you joking?"  
Akito wasn't famous for exactly being a joker, not even a little bit.  
Maybe she wanted to provoke him?  
To tempt him?  
To seduce him?  
Well, if she wanted to play, he would not disappoint!  
"Should I call you a little pussycat?" he asked, caressing her while thinking, _She will kill me any moment now_. But Akito didn't kill him. Far from it.  
Akito purred and turned over so he could caress her better.  
Shigure was very surprised. Maybe it was sunstroke? Or an attack of insanity?  
_Well, I can look out how far I can go_.  
He kissed Akito.  
He had kissed her before. Once, when Akito was fifteen years old, she had wanted to know what an adult kiss was like. It was before she ruined everything, before she slept with Kureno. Before all that, she'd been cute, clumsy and just lovely.  
But now, Akito, alias cat-woman, was kissing him with passion, but also as if she were playing. Suddenly, the girl had gone away from him and after a _bird__,__and Shigure_realized this wasn't a play at all.  
In the next room, he closed the screen and called Hatori. Today, he didn't take the time to annoy the doctor, and he shouted on the phone.  
"Hatori, you must come now! Akito is going nuts!" he almost shouted and broke the call before the doctor could said anything.  
"Akito, going nuts? Who isn't nuts in this family?" the doctor inquired.

This is my very first fiction in English.  
Why did I translate my story? I've got a lot of messages with :'I wish I could read your story,but I can't read Italian..."  
Now you have no excuse (evil laughter)...  
I wouldn't have posted this story without the help of my beta reader: greengirlblue,thank you so much


	2. Could you bark please?

02. Could You Bark, Please?

Shigure came back. Or, more precisely, he rushed back to Akito's room.  
In Shigure's opinion, there were very few mentally stable people in the Sohma family. A person transforming into an animal wasn't something unusual for him, but for someone to behave like one…well, this was kind of _new_.  
When he arrived, Shigure saw Akito sprawled across the floor playing with a vase, or at least what remained of a Chinese porcelain vase that had been worth four times more his humble home. Akito was playing with the round base.  
"Holy dog!" He was stunned, but the most frustrating part was Akito's expression.  
Her face was as cute and sweet as it had been when she was a child. It was the same expression she wore when she had first seen snow. It was the same as when she had first seen Shigure and his cousins transform in front of her.  
"Mew?"  
Shigure was so lost in his memory that he didn't heard Akito coming near.  
"How can I help you?" he asked.  
"Mew."  
"Aki…" Shigure paused. "I'm Shigure darling, the dog! Try to bark, sweetheart"  
"Mew!" Akito was trying to say something, but what?  
"Mew." Her eyes were big and lovely. So lovely like the time she was a baby, and like that time Shigure couldn't understand what Akito wanted from him.  
Somebody knocked on the door, and Hatori entered.  
The doctor was used to false alarms raised by both Ayame and Shigure, and he only hoped that some day, the two would become adults. The news that Akito had gone nuts was, without a doubt, a joke or, at best, an exaggeration. It _was_ Akito Shigure was talking about…  
Nonetheless, the scene Hatori found inside Akito's room was surely bizarre.  
"Hatori! Thank God!" Shigure exclaimed. Now that Hatori was here, he was certain everything would be all right.  
"I don't know what to do. Akito just keeps going 'Mew!' What can I do?" he beseeched.  
"Mew," Akito said on cue as if to prove to Hatori that Shigure wasn't lying.  
The young girl came close to her doctor and started to play with his stethoscope. Hatori, astonished, busied his mind with a list of explanations for all this :

1. Ayame, Shigure, Akito and the rest of their catastrophic family, after years of intense work, had finally achieved their goal: to make Hatori crazy.  
2. Ren, Shigure and, once again, the rest of the Sohma family finally made Akito lose her marbles.  
3. This was actually just a dream he was having caused by stress.

That aside, the doctor knelt to his knees to look at the girl. He noticed that her pupils were catlike.  
"Since when is she behaving this way?" he asked, concerned.  
"Not long. Fifteen or twenty minutes," Shigure responded.  
"Her pulse is fast, but she doesn't seem to have a contusion or anything. Did she fall?"  
"No."  
"Was she acting strangely before? Shigure, please tell me what happened!"  
"Akito is always strange!" the novelist exclaimed. "She was bitching around, cursing almost everyone... you know: Tohru, Kyo… Then she starts 'mew'ing and she sits on my lap and…then…"  
"And then?" Hatori had started waving his stethoscope for Akito, and she was trying to catch it.  
"Well… I kissed her…"  
Shigure was a little embarrassed, Hatori would now believe he were a pervert.  
Hatori stared at him, disgusted.  
"She starts to mew and you kiss her? Did you think you could transform her from a cat to a princess?"  
Akito mewed in earnest.  
"Could it be she is hungry?" "Could it be she takes drugs?" the two men spoke simultaneously.  
"What?" They glared at each other.  
In the meantime, Akito had lied on her back and had started to strip from her yukata and the bend that squeezed her breast.  
Both men glanced surprised at Akito as she rolled half naked on the floor.  
"If this is a dream, don't wake me up!" whispered Shigure. This was even better then the Akito-nurse fantasy.  
Fortunately for Shigure, the 'dragon of the zodiac' couldn't actually spit fire, or else he would have ended like a marshmallow.  
"Why? I don't understand," he said, heading to the closet for a T-shirt.  
Akito wasn't happy about clothes, she started und loosed a fight with Hatori.  
As Akito was covered, Shigure's brain started to work again.  
"She wants to say something," he said. "We need a translator!"  
"Who? Doctor Doolittle?" Hatori asked, sarcastic, busy trying to keep his tie away from Akito's reach.  
"No," Shigure said. "Kyo, of course!"

thank you to :  
greengirlblue (my dear beta reader)  
and for the lovely reviews  
Akki4eVeR  
camellia akkii


	3. Flirting with a cat

03. Flirting with a Cat

"We can't! Kyo would know that Akito is a woman!"

Even the _blind_ could see this was a problem. True, Akito wasn't exactly the most 'womanly' girl in the world, but her figure was gracious and petite.

"We could say that Akito became a girl in addition to becoming a cat!" Shigure reasoned. Now that he'd found his sense of humor again, Shigure was beginning to find the whole situation amusing as he watched Hatori trying to fit Akito into a pair of trousers without much success. Akito seemed to be having fun, too.

Shigure left to bring some milk for Aki. When he came, he nearly dropped the cup. Akito was sitting on Hatori's lap, licking (or biting?) his neck.

"What the…?" Shigure was angry "Hatori! What do you think you're doing?!"

Hatori freed himself from Akito as if he'd been burned.

"Shigure, I swear, she jumped over me just this second…and then she started to…" Hatori spoke like a Victorian-era virgin who was defending her virtue.

"Akito, bad cat, come here!" Shigure reprimanded.

"Have you gone insane, too? You can't talk to her if she were an animal!"

Hatori was alert, thinking that Akito might change back to 'normal'. He waited for the moment when Akito would throw a vase toward Shigure. He took a step back... he couldn't lose another eye...

In the meantime, however, Akito crawled between Shigure's legs.

Akito, half naked, between his legs... just _thinking_ about the situation made Shigure's blood spread through his body. A lot of blood.

"Akito!" Shigure tried very hard to concentrate on something else. He put the milk cup near Akito, who drank it zealously, licking her lips. For Shigure, it was quite the erotic scene. When she smiled widely, Shigure couldn't help but smile himself.

Akito drew near Shigure with her lips so close to his, he could see the pink tip of her toungue.

_She'll kiss me any second now… and her kiss will taste like milk_...

Shigure, however, had forgotten Hatori.

And Hatori had the strangest feeling that he'd ended up in the middle of a porn shoot. Akito performing her striptease, Akito kissing every one in the room, Shigure staring at her with hungry eyes…

"Shigure, get a hold of yourself. Stop molesting the girl!"

And with that, the magic moment was gone.

"Hatori," Shigure began gravely, "You are my cousin -- hell, you are one of my best friends -- but sometimes I wish…"

"What should we do?" Hatori interrupted.

"I know what I want to do, but for that, I'd need you to leave."

"How can you make stupid jokes like that? Akito's brain could be damaged! She is behaving like a cat! We don't know why, or how long she will be like this. I'm being serious. Stop thinking about sex!"

"I've already told you what my plan is."

"Yes, to bring Kyo at the main house…"

"No, dear, we should bring Akito to Kyo. I mean, Akito will come to me… to us. She'll live in my house until she returns to her old self."

"Why?" Hatori was well aware of Shigure's plans. The boys and Tohru at school… Shigure alone with Akito…

"_Akito will come to me."_

Yes, Hatori knew all about Shigure's intentions…

"Well, the cat can't stay at the main house!" Shigure continued. "Then everybody would know that Akito is in this condition! They would put Akito in an asylum… and they would find out that Akito is a woman."

Shigure himself would be happy to find out how _much_ of a woman Akito was…

"Even if they did discover Akito's gender, she is our God, and she is the head of this family," Hatori said reasonably.

"She is the head of the Sohma because her father was Akira. I know that to discover that Akito is a girl, after 19 years of thinking she was male, it would be a shock. But the family would accept this, they would have to accept that the head of the family has two x chromosomes, but to accept a catlike girl? Never!"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Shigure, preoccupied, was about to dismiss the unknown guest, but it was too late.

Shigure and Hatori were now looking at a man, a man who was a little younger than both cousins, a man with auburn hair and a kind expression, a man that Shigure liked as much as a vampire liked garlic.

"Kureno," Shigure growled his name with an irritated face.

"Mew," Akito greeted. She seemed about ready to spring and eat the guy.

_He is the rooster, after all..._ Hatori thought.

_Even though I've see Kureno transform before, I can't believe he is one of _us, Shigure thought. Shigure wasn't sure, though, how much of his disbelief was based on his jealousy.

"Shigure-nii-san," Kureno greeted. "Hatori-nii-san, Aki--Akito???"

Finding Akito dressed in only a shirt and underpants, on her knees mewling... it wasn't something Kureno was used to seeing.

"Did something happen to Akito?" Kureno asked, startled.

"The dear, holy Kureno! You worry too much!" Shigure exclaimed.

Hatori told the strange story to his younger cousin.

"…We think it would be the best if we bring Akito to Kyo, he could translate. At least, we hope he can translate," he said after explaining the situation.

"That's why she will live at my house," Shigure added. His tone was provocative and didn't invite contradiction.

"Yes, but -- ?"

"In your house?!" Hatori interrupted. "You should think about the boys and Tohru. What are you going to say? 'Oh, hello guys. From now on, your worst fear, Akito Sohma, will be living with us. Oh, and before I forget, he's actually a she. But you don't have to worry, he/she won't do anything to you… except maybe for you, Yuki. Please don't transform, because Akito might devour you, because she thinks she's a cat!' "

Shigure and Kureno were stunned at Hatori's outraged speech.

"Very nice, Ha-san!" Shigure rallied quickly. "I thought about saying something like: 'This is Akiko Sohma, Akito's twin sister. Sadly, she's had an accident and now she believes she is a cat, so she'll be staying with us for a bit.' "

Hatori had to admit that the story wasn't that bad. If Ren found out about Akito's state, she would probably make a heap of trouble. Akira's widow longed for the power of the head of the family, and many Sohmas weren't happy with Akito's reign and her preference for the cursed family members.

Hatori would not allow anybody to put Akito, the same little girl he had taught to swim, into an asylum!

But to send Akito to live together with a dirty, perveted, hentai-writing author?

An author who was currently staring at her panties?

Shigure doesn't live alone, Hatori reasoned. If he could convince the boys to protect her, Shigure could kiss his dirty plans good-bye.

Hatori's smile became as crafty as his cousin's.

Hatori didn't doubt that Tohru, with her big heart, would want to 'adopt' _Akiko, _andthe boys would do anything to make Tohru happy.

Hatori watched Kureno. His cousin wasn't dumb, he must have _feel_ the sexual tension between the dog and the 'cat'. What if Kureno didn't want to separate from his lover?

"I hope Kyo can help her."

Kureno's voice was sincere, without jealousy.

Kureno was either the most naive person in the world, or he didn't care if his girl was cheating on him. The doctor wasn't entirely surprised. Nothing in this crazy family could surprise him anymore.

"Shigure, try to put her into a yukata. I think we should go to Ayame. He will have to know about 'Akiko', and we need some women's clothes," Hatori said.

He pictured Ayame in that strange shop of his -- with that odd woman who wore glasses -- trying some strange clothes... the thought left him shivering.

Hatori observed the people in the room: Shigure's face indicated that he was satisfied; Kureno's, worried; and Akito…well, her face was catlike!

_God help us_, Hatori thought.

thank you to :

**greengirlblue** (my dear beta reader)

and for the lovely reviews:

Akki4eVeR

camellia akkii

SnapDragon123

Jeimii-chan1989

Running to my Heart

Akira Johnson


	4. A dream comes true

04. A dream comes true

"New clothes for Aki_ko_? Girl's clothes?" It seemed that, for once in his 27 years, Ayame was at a loss for words.

Ayame's shop was closed – he had given Mine the day off – but after a few minutes of surprise, the snake of the zodiac was his old loud and noisy self. Ayame hadn't found Akito's behaviour to be all that shocking.

_No wonder, w__hen I think what kind of weirdoes his customers are…_ Hatori couldn't help himself from thinking. He was also trying very hard _not_ to think about who would wear _that_ pink transparent.

kimono with neon green sirens… Well, he was happy that Aki appeared to be able to walk on her legs. The manly, or, more accurately, the androgynous mask Akito wore for long years was broken. She was a woman more than ever, which was kind of helpful since she would be introduced as Akito's sister.

Ayame's eyes had been enormous when his relatives had first arrived nearly half an hour earlier.

'_A very curious group indeed... Interesting! Shigure _and_ Kureno?'_ he'd thought to himself.

The goddess was, of course, the greatest surprise. She wore a large t-shirt and some old, equally large sports trouser from Ha'ri.

"My dear, lovely cousins! Kureno, my old friend! How long it have been! Akito!"

"Mew?"

"Ayame we have a little problem"

"Mmm... I see."

"... so we need some girl clothes... nothing strange, of course..."

"Oh, I think something sexy should be all right..."

"Um, I don't know if Akito..."

"Akiko! We should get used to calling her Akiko."

"Mew!"

Hatori had guessed that Ayame would have to fight for Akito's measurements, but the girl was strangely docile, as if hypnotized by the snake.

Ayame, on the other hand, was quick and efficient. He exchanged some words with Akito and to himself.

"So they must be comfortable, not too tight at the neck... sure..."

Hatori and they other were dumb-founded at Ayame's rational speech!

"Akiko is hungry," Ayame said after some time.

"Cat food?" suggested Kureno, who earned a disapproving glare from both Shigure and Hatori.

Ayame, though, smiled. "I think sushi should be all right."

"Sure, sushi for everybody! I'm positive Tohru and the guy would appreciate... a beautiful cat girl, sushi and sake. This is Paradise!"

"And I shall meet my precious little brother! My heart is full of joy!"

"I'll get the sushi," was Hatori's answer to his friend's proclamations.

"Hatori nii-san, I'll go with you," Kureno offered, leaving Ayame and Shigure to assure their undying love for each other while Akito was eating sugar.

On their return to the shop after their sushi excursion, Kureno and Hatori found Ayame and Shigure, both amazed, watching Akiko.

They couldn't believe their eyes. Akit... _Aki_ was so pretty, wearing a rose-colored mini-dress and looking every inch a beautiful girl.

"Great! Ayame you are really wonderful!" Shigure couldn't help himself but admire his cousin's art.

"Yes, I must admit, I fell off my knee for my geniality!" was the modest answer from the couturier.

"Now, we must go," Shigure said, "As it's almost eight o'clock. Ha-san, Kureno-kun, have you nothing to say about Akiko?"

"Very nice," Kureno couldn't say much more, fearing he might provoke the dog.

"A pretty dress for a pretty girl," was Hatori's simple remark.

"Hatori is in love with Akiko!" cried Ayame and Shigure together.

"Sometimes I really wish I could have lost my sense of hearing together with my eye!" muttered the doctor.

They left the shop to find Hatori's BMW, each man deep in thought...

_  
__'I really want to see the face of the children! Kyonkichi, little brother, this is maybe a chance to learn to love our poor, twisted goddess.'_

_  
__'Akito in a pink dress… Oh, Lord, thank you for this miracle! Argh, but why is Kureno here? Well, Kureno and the others will be going soon after eating. Tohru will be often at work, Kyo with Kazuma and Yuki and his student council. I will be alone with my sweet Aki_ko!'__

'I think it would be best for Akito to leave the main house. Maybe she'll realize that Kyo and Tohru are nice people. I will go to the convenience store and I will see her again... Arisa... '  


'_I don't understand. W__hat could have happened with Akito? Maybe I should take her to Sakuya-san. I can trust him. Damnit, Shigure! You shouldn't look at her as if she were nude! Argh, I'm driving! I should watch the street!'_

'_Mew –__ sushi – mew.'_

_**I've started a poll **__**on my profile, please check it out!**___

Ringraziamenti :

**greengirlblue** (my dear beta reader)

the lovely reviews for the previous chapter 

SnapDragon123  
Akira Johnson

For putting this story on favourite

fangthewolfdog  
Jeimii-chan1989  
SnapDragon123

For putting this story on alert:

Akira Johnson  
camellia akkii  
Jeimii-chan1989  
SnapDragon123

Thank you!


	5. Home sweet home

05. Home Sweet Home

"It's a little strange that Shigure-san hasn't come home yet, don't you think?" a puzzled Tohru asked as she sliced carrots into thin cuts. "He's been gone since early afternoon… Perhaps something happened?"

Kyo and Yuki were, oddly enough, both at home helping Tohru in the kitchen, and neither boy missed the dog all that much. Tohru, however, was beginning to panic. Yuki was more worried about Tohru than about his perverted cousin.

"Honda-san, please be careful with the knife!"

"Oh?! I'm sorry Yuki-kun, I will pay more attention! I could have an accident! Maybe Shigure-san was in…" Tohru could already see Shigure in a hospital room...

"Maybe Akito did something good for the first time in his life and pushed Shigure in a well," Kyo joked weakly, trying without success to get Tohru to smile.

"Stop worrying Honda-san, you dumb cat." Yuki's voice was calm and so obnoxiously friendly. "Honda-san is almost crying," Yuki continued, and sure enough, the girl's eye's were wide with alarm, her face very white.

"Look, don't worry, stupid. I'm sure Shigure is alive and fine. The guy is like a bad penny – you can't get rid of him!" Kyo said to Tohru, and then, to Yuki: "Don't call me dumb, you dumb mouse!"

Fortunately, before the two boys could start a fight and Tohru lost her last nerve, the three children heard a car approaching the house.

"Hatori?" both cousins asked in unison.

"Hatori-san is visiting us?" Tohru was happy again. "I'm positive Shigure-san is with him."

Neither Yuki or Kyo knew why, exactly, but they felt like it was a good idea to follow Tohru to the door.

"I'm full of felicity, to know that soon I will hug my baby brother!"

Yuki froze on the spot, this voice belonged to…

_'Oh, perfect! My idiotic brother!'_

"Ayame- san!" Tohru was delighted.

"Yuki, aren't you happy to see your beloved big brother?" Kyo smirked, pleased that he himself had no siblings.

Tohru opened the door.

"Good evening Hatori-san, Ayame-san...Ku-Kureno-san, Shigure-san and _Akito_-s... no…I apologize…" she began in astonishment.

Tohru wasn't the only one to be surprised. Well, the boys were more distraught than surprised.

'_Oh, mother!' _Tohru's couldn't think of anything to say.

'_Akito is a transvestite?_' Kyo was ready to jump out the window

'_This remind me of Harry Potter, when Neville Longbotton converts some monster into an image of his cruel professor with woman's clothes_…' Yuki forced himself to think this, trying not to suffocate.

For Yuki, this was like a nightmare. After the initial shock, however, Kyo could perceive familiar _waves _from the girl.

"Good evening, my children!" Shigure, amused, decided to break the silence. "May I introduce Akiko-chan, Akito's twin sister?"

"Why didn't we know anything?" Yuki and Kyo asked simulteaneously. Really, they could have won a prize for synchronization.

"Akito-sama's…sister? That's why they look so alike!" Tohru mused. "Oh, pardon my manners… Please, come in!"

"Thank you, Honda-kun," Hatori answered for his family.

"Akiko-sama, I'm Honda Tohru, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Tohru bowed to the girl.

"Mew."

They couldn't have been more surprised if Hatori hadn't busted out break-dancing.

"Why is she meowing?" It was Yuki who broke the silence this time, seeing as how Tohru's mouth was so wide open they could see her tonsils. It wasn't as surprising as what Kyo said next.

"She said she's hungry."

"You can understand her?" everybody asked apart from Ayame, who was grinning, for once in his life silent.

"It would be better if we take a sit and eat something. We bought a lot of sushi." Shigure announced.

Everyone in the room was aware of Akiko and Shigure's closeness. It was like they were glued together… and everyone noticed that Shigure appeared to be enjoying this very much.

"Of course, how rude of me! Sorry, Akiko-san. I will get plates for everyone."

Tohru rushed to the kitchen.

_'It seems like Shigure-san and Akiko-san are very close…I'm happy to meet another Sohma…but why didn't Yuki and Kyo know about her?'_

Aki was sitting between Shigure's legs eating, with pleasure, the sushi that Shigure put in her mouth. Everybody else (except the shameless Ayame) were kind of disturbed about the hedonic tension between the novelist and the girl.

Akiko wasn't just eating her food. She rubbed herself against Shigure's body… and they all could see that Shigure wasn't exactly heartbroken about this!

Hatori decided that the next medical injection he gave Shigure would be the last one.

Yuki broke the silence with a question. "Why is Akito's sister meowing? Isn't it a little strange?" He didn't speak all his thoughts. The whole the situation was weird: his brother was _quiet_, Shigure and the female Akito double were a little too close for comfort, and Kureno, alias Akito's shadow, was there too! Too many coincidences for Yuki's liking.

"Yuki-kun, you know our family. Nothing should surprise you anymore!" Shigure began. "The majority of our family doesn't know about her. You know, Akiko is older than Akito. Akira and Ren feared it would start a heredity war. Aki was brought to another place… and after a nasty incident, Akiko started to mew."

'_He is the natural born liar! This is a true curse._'

'_Shigure-nii-san is very… creative…_'

'_Perfect, mon amour!_'

"Oh, poor, dear Akiko-san!" Tohru's eye's shone between tears. Her voice was full of sympathy for the unfortunate girl.

Hatori sensed that this was the time for his appeal. If he wasn't successful, Akito would became Shigure's lover.

_'Over my dead body, dear cousin! Not as long she is a cat.'_

"Honda-san, Kyo, Yuki… I'm sure your company will be the best cure for Akiko. She was raised mostly in an isolated environment. She'll appreciate being with young people. I know I may ask too much, but don't leave her alone for too long."

Shigure's sweet dreams were disrupted by the doctor, but he wasn't going to give up.

"Oh, it's already this late!" Shigure said, trying to rid himself of his guests. "You should hurry and go to bed…!"

In the meantime, Akiko was approaching Kyo.

"Where should Aki sleep?" asked Hatori, who knew Shigure a bit too well.

"She doesn't know anybody except me. Maybe it would be the best…"

"Forget it," Hatori interrupted. "Honda-san..."

But Hatori, too, was interrupted.

"Mew."

"Oh, my God!" Kyo had never been this red.

"What is it?" Hatori asked, alarmed

"She said …" Kyo couldn't go any further. He shot a glance toward Tohru.

Ayame understood. "My princess, would you fetch a futon for our little cat?"

"Of course, Ayame-san!" With that, Tohru took off, diligent as always.

"You can speak now, what's wrong?" This time, it was Shigure who was asking.

"She... she…w…wa… wants…"

"How long should we wait, stupid cat?" Yuki was curious too!

"ShewantstohavekidswithShigure"

"Whaaaattttttttt????"

_**I've started a poll on my profile, please check this out!**___

Ringraziamenti :

**greengirlblue** (my dear beta reader)

the lovely reviews for the previous chapter

SnapDragon123  
Akira Johnson  
Ebony Dagger  
Akki4eVeR  
Finch  
AkaVixen

Thank you!


End file.
